


Serum

by DrWyverstone



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is cruel like always, Bottom Dr. Flug, Doesn't stop when asked, Experiment, Fluff and Smut, Flug acts like he doesn't like it but he does, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Tentacles, There is a needle at one point, Tickling, Ticklish Dr. Flug, We all know it goes wrong, supernatural powers, top Black Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWyverstone/pseuds/DrWyverstone
Summary: Dr. Flug was in the process of creating a new invention for Black Hat to present to his customers. Black Hat wanted to present it immediately, but it still hadn't been tested to see if it worked as Dr. Flug had intended. To get the testing done quickly, Black Hat took the invention from Dr. Flug and used it on him to use the scientist as the first test subject.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Serum

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written almost 2 years ago, I've just never had the courage to put it up somewhere.

The lab was quiet. A little too quiet. At some point the scientist of Black Hat Organization, Dr. Flug, had fallen asleep on his desk. A bit of drool escaped from under his paper bag before shooting up straight in his chair, causing it to tip over and him fall flat on his back. He was dazed, but slowly pulled himself up. 

It wasn't often that he fell asleep while working, but it didn't surprise him that he had. Flug had been wanting to get his newest invention out as soon as possible, seeing as he thought it was going to be a quick and easy job. 

How he had calculated wrong.

It was a serum. Whenever he made serums they tended to only take an hour or two before it was done, but this one had so many different ingredients that needed to be put in in a certain order that he already needed to start from scratch at least three separate times. 

Before he could put in the last ingredient, he had fallen asleep, no doubt for a good few hours. He knew he had been working well into the early morning and exhaustion had been taking hold before he ever passed out. 

Flug got up off the floor, stretching his body as he ached from sleeping in such an odd position. He adjusted his bag before picking up his leather swivel chair and sat back down. 

He picked up a vial of clear liquid and slightly shook it around to make sure it hadn't hardened from being left out without a lid. Once satisfied with that it was still liquid, he poured it into the beaker that contained the rest of the serum he was making. The color was a brownish grey, and certainly didn't look appetizing. His intention was that it could be ingested, for slower results, as well as directly injected into the bloodstream if time was short. In order to make the serum active, Flug placed the beaker onto a hot plate to heat it up before placing it in cold storage for thirty minutes. Then it should be ready for testing. 

After placing it in the freezer, Flug went back to his desk to look over his ingredients list, making sure he had put everything in it. He quickly pushed it aside and got to work making a blueprint for his next invention.

That was until his boss arrived.

“FLUG!!” He yelled, startling the scientist. “Do you have any inventions ready for me? I want to record an infomercial today, and I can't do that if I don't have a functional invention.” His voice was its usual gruffness, a low growl escaping from his throat.

The doctor flinched at the suddenness of Black Hat's voice filling the room, but quickly relaxed himself before speaking. “Well, you see, sir, I have made one thing that might be of interest to you--”

He was cut off abruptly by Black Hat's growled words. “Alright then let's see it!” 

Flug nodded to him, knowing at this point that it should have been in cold storage long enough that all the chemicals were active. He made his way over to the freezer, letting his gaze flow over the organs and other chemicals held within until he found the beaker again, the color of the serum now being more of an orange-ish red. 

Black Hat stood back at the desk, his arms crossed as he waited for Dr. Flug to make his way back towards him. He watched as Flug's lab coat tail flew around and behind him as he turned to walk back towards him, a beaker with some sort of liquid held in it. 

“And what does it do, Doctor?” he inquired, his voice softening now that he saw that there was possibly something for him to sell today. 

“Um...well, sir, it's a serum that is supposed to make the pain sensors around your body more sensitive, making even the slightest touch painful to the point that you're incapacitated because of the pain even from mundane tasks,” he explained pulling out a needle to place some of the serum in. “It can be ingested, so say you're at a dinner party with the person you're wanting to use it on, and you slip some of it into their food or drink. Granted it should take awhile before taking effect on the body. If you're wanting it to happen fast, you just directly inject it into the bloodstream, much like giving someone a vaccine or flu shot.”

The demon listened to his explanation, rubbing his chin in thought when he was finished. The doctor was brilliant, he had to admit. 

“Wonderful, Flug! But does it work?”

Flug could feel a bit of sweat form on his forehead. “U-uhh, I haven't had the time to t-test it on anyone yet. I just finished it.”

Black Hat huffed then quickly took the needle from Flug's hand, much to the mad scientist's dismay. 

“W-wait! Black Hat, sir, I just told you I haven't tested it yet--”

He was quickly quieted when his boss grabbed his arm and pushed up the sleeve, effortlessly stabbing the needle into the correct vein in Flug's arm.

“You're going to be the test subject, then,” Black Hat coolly stated with a sinister grin on his face.

The only thing that ran through Flug's mind for a few moments was that he hadn't made an antidote yet. And here he was now, having just had the pain serum injected into his body. Was that a burning sensation going through him now? Oh no was it going to make it where he couldn't function enough to make the antidote fast?! 

Quickly the burning faded and he felt...fine. No pain at all. Maybe it was a dud. Back to the drawing board it was going to have to be.

“How do you feel, Flug?” Black Hat asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, quite close to his neck.

Dr. Flug instantly squealed and pulled back, only to squeal again when his arms and back touched his desk. He stood up straight, his body now stiff. 

The serum had definitely worked, his pain receptors were more sensitive to any kind of contact. But not in the way he had intended.

Flug had accidentally made a ticklish serum.

His face was flushed, he could feel it. He was thankful that his bag hid his face. 

The Eldritch stood there, dumbfounded by the reaction that the scientist had with such a simple touch. He had expected him to scream in agony and fall to the ground continually feeling pain no matter what he did. Not this.

Yet something about it made Black Hat blush, and the feeling of wanting to hear more of Flug's adorable squeals crossed his mind.

Wait, did he just call his squeals adorable?

“Flug,” the demon started, his eyes hidden by the rim of his signature top hat, “was this how you planned the serum to work?”

The bag headed man stayed still, not daring to move an inch. Just by how Black Hat hid his eyes he was certain he was furious about this botched experiment.

“N-no, sir, it wasn't supposed to work like this.” His words were shaky, fear filling his entire being. At least he knew he could make an antidote now, if he was careful how things touched him.

Black Hat chuckled evilly, a devilish glint in his eyes the moment he looked up, stepping closer to Flug, who in turn, backed away, but made sure not to touch anything around him. 

“I think you made something better, Doctor~” He rolled the r harshly, a teasing tone overtaking his usually gruff voice.

Flug could feel his heart hammering within his chest, his face becoming a dark shade of red that he was certain it could be seen through his paper bag. He swallowed, an odd combination of fear and excitement welling up inside him. 

Almost immediately Black Hat’s hands snaked up under Dr. Flug’s shirt, poking and prodding at his sides until he let them rest there, squeezing every few moments. His smirk never got smaller, and the devilish glint within his eyes only grew.

Flug couldn’t hold back the sudden and almost deafening laughter that escaped him, his body unable to handle even the slightest touch that made its way to his body. He doubled over and ended up having to lean against Black Hat in order to stay standing, his legs feeling like they would give out on him at any moment. He had never imagined the human body could be so sensitive to anything. Much less tickling. Not that he was immune to it before, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that such a tiny touch made him react with such loud laughter in mere seconds.

“Bl-Black HaAHAHAT! Please, doOHHON’T!” Flug begged, unable to remove himself from the demon’s grasp. All he could do was wriggle his body in any means to possibly slip out from his touch. The scientist was unable to hold in the laughter that Black Hat was causing him to make. Every inch of his body with even the most simple touch made him go into giggle fits and there was no way to prevent it. 

“What is it you don’t want me to do, Doctor?” Black Hat purred, his hands slowly snaking up his body, all the while digging into Flug’s overly sensitive skin. “If you don’t tell me then I don’t know what you’re asking me to not do.”

The bag headed man shook his head, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He was having a hard time speaking between his fits of laughter, his face a dark shade of crimson. His arms were pinned tightly to his sides and he tried to bring his legs up to attempt to push Black Hat off of him. His legs were of no use as they were starting to have difficulty to even keep him leaning up against the Eldritch being. He must’ve noticed too, since the next thing the mad scientist knew was that he was laying on his back with Black Hat straddling him, but his hands had never left his sides and only ventured up farther, his fingers now teasing at the skin just outside his armpits.

“D-DooHHOHON’T--” He squealed loudly again when he felt his fingers moving closer to one of his already most sensitive areas, now amplified with the botched serum. Flug pressed his arms down harder against his sides, not thinking about how it only made Black Hat able to press his fingers into his skin more. “EHHEHEHEAAHAA~! There! D-don’t touUUCHH there~!” 

Black Hat’s smirk only grew, his greenish fangs showing. Oh, so he didn’t want to be touched in  _ that  _ specific place? Had his doctor not learned that you don’t tell him to  _ not  _ do things? He also took note of how much more pressure Flug was using with his arms now, and allowed for two tentacles to reveal themselves from under his coattail. 

“Don’t touch you there? Well my dear Doctor~. You have just made a fatal mistake then,” he cooed, the two tendrils quickly grabbing Flug’s wrists and pulling them above his head, which caused the scientist to gasp and blush darker. “I  _ want  _ to touch there now, and I  _ will _ .”

Flug felt his heart drop into his stomach, and his already intense squirming became more frantic. He shook his head as if to tell him no, but to no avail. He tried to pull his arms down from the grasp of Black Hat’s tentacles, but the grip would be too strong even if he was at his normal strength. His last course of action was to lift his hips to hopefully set his boss off balance and fall off of him. 

And boy was that a mistake. 

Not only did Flug realize that he had become aroused from the situation and sent what felt like fire through his body from pressing himself against Black Hat, he unintentionally could feel that Black Hat was aroused by this as well. Instantly Flug’s hips fell back to the ground, an audible groan intermixing with his ever intense laughter. His blush at this point was definitely visible through his bag.

Black Hat bit his bottom lip the moment he felt Flug’s arousal press against his own, but didn’t stop his movements. Taking the dazed moment to his advantage, the Eldritch immediately brought his fingers fully up to the scientist’s armpits, pressing and wiggling his fingers in both at a fast pace. He knew that if he barely touched the area anyway that he would get the results he was looking for, but Black Hat really wanted to push Flug’s sensitivity to its limits, see how far he could go before he completely lost his sanity.

This would be a good punishment item. He would have to remember later to get this serum into production for his own personal purposes. 

The second his boss’s fingers made their way into his armpits, Flug let out a high pitched laughing squeal that he had no idea he was capable of making. He could feel his whole face become red and down his neck, certain that Black Hat could now see the embarrassment he was experiencing. He tugged at the tendrils and twisted his body as much as he could, looking for a place of escape. The doctor was desperate; he needed to get out of his grasp, and quick. He had to admit, and he was in denial with himself about it, he  _ enjoyed _ this. More than he thought he ever could. It had come up in his mind before, but of course he never acted on the thought. 

“ST-STOOHOHOhoOHP~!” He said between fits of his high pitched laugh. “I-I CAAHAHAAHN’T TAKE IHHHIIIIHIHIII~IT~!” 

When Black Hat heard Flug’s laugh when he started his assault on his armpits, he could feel that his own blush was unmistakably visible. He breathed out hot puffs of air, his expression becoming lustful. 

“Ohhhh you can’t?” he purred, licking his lips. “You see, Doctor, I want to test this serum out to its fullest extent. You’re going to  _ have to take it~ _ .”

Black Hat did want to test the serum, but in the back of his mind he knew that this was more than just testing. He was enjoying himself with it. How long had he wanted to do this to Flug? Too long, for sure. This was just his excuse to finally do it.

As Black Hat continued to tickle Flug’s armpits, he noticed that his shirt was slowly rising to expose his midsection to him. He took note of how squishy his scientist’s stomach looked, even though he knew from squeezing his sides earlier, and brought out another tentacle from under his jacket. Flug was still distracted with the fact that his overly sensitive armpits were being attacked mercilessly, and he took this as the perfect chance to overwhelm him more. 

The demon slid the tendril under Flug’s back, then wrapped it around him much like a snake would wrap around its prey. He did, however, leave a little space to expose his navel, intending to play with that area very soon. 

Dr. Flug was too preoccupied with trying to wriggle out from Black Hat’s clutches that he didn’t really even notice the tentacle wrapping around his midsection. He kept tugging at the ones that held his arms firmly above his head, desperately wanting to cover his armpits and stop this torture. Tears were clearly formed in the corners of his eyes, drool already starting to slip down his chin under his paper bag, but not near far enough down for his captor to notice. He could feel his arousal pulse with each laugh that left him, some small moans starting to filter in. He was defenseless, helpless, stuck in the torment that Black Hat provided. Flug wasn’t counting on Demencia or 5.0.5. to come and save him from this. Though, he wasn’t certain he’d want them to help him anyway. 

Black Hat couldn’t help but drool himself at the sound of Flug’s laughter starting to get mixed with moaning, his fingers now pressing into his armpits more. He began to constrict his tentacle around the smaller man’s core, trying to emulate the squeezing he did earlier with his hands. He must’ve done a good job of it as Flug’s laughing and moans increased.

The mad scientist’s escape attempts became more frantic when he felt the new tentacle constrict around his sides. He was using what strength he had to pull his wrists from the grasp of the other two, only now realizing that his body was shaking from the overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through him. All because of Black Hat “testing” the serum. 

“NOHHOHOONONONO~! ST-STOOHHHOHHO~P IIHHHIIIIT~~!” Flug attempted to say, his words quickly being drowned out by his own laughter and moans. “BL-BLAAHAHAAACK~ NNNGHHH~! AHAHAA~ HAAT~! PLEEHEHEEASE I CAN’T HAAAAHAHANDLE THIS~~! T-TOO MUUHHUUCH~~~!!!” 

The drool that was running down his chin was starting to show itself at the bottom of his bag and was certain to only increase. 

Black Hat couldn’t help but chuckle evilly, letting two more tendrils come out from under his coattail. He instinctively moved them behind himself and wrapped them around Flug’s legs. They prevented him from moving them, and Black Hat slowly started to remove the doctor’s shoes and socks. 

The doctor squealed loudly again and tried to pull his legs in towards his body, only for them to be stopped by the tentacles that were wrapped around them. He shook his head rapidly, wanting to get his mind on anything else but this, only to have his thoughts return to the torture that his boss was now putting him through. Sure, he was enjoying it, but he wasn’t going to admit that to himself or Black Hat.

The tentacles that were holding up Flug’s arms slowly wrapped around them and the ends made their way down to tease at his armpits as Black Hat slowly pulled his fingers away. He was determined to keep the sensations going, but wanted to play with other areas with his hands. It was always more fun that way. The demon turned his body around but kept straddling the scientist. Both let out audible moans as their erections pressed against one another at a different angle, Black Hat seeming to have intended to do so. He laid down on Flug’s legs, barely touching the bottoms of his feet with his fingers, instantly feeling him struggle more than he already was. The Eldritch smirked, but only continued to tease the doctor, and finally allowed for the tentacle wrapped around Flug’s body to not only constrict around him, but also play with his navel.

Dr. Flug almost couldn’t even react at this point. His senses were so overwhelmed he couldn’t remember what it was like to not feel so sensitive to such light touches. He was a drooling, giggling, moaning mess and he couldn’t stop it. Movement felt like such a strain to the point he was considering stopping his attempts at getting out from Black Hat’s clutches, only for his boss to do something else to his body that would make him instantly start squirming and twisting his body again. His face was completely red, and the blush was very visible along his neck at this point as well. When Black Hat moved to touch his feet, momentarily Flug had questioned why the sensation around his armpits was beginning to lessen, only to find that the demon was just changing what was attacking one of his most sensitive areas. 

Quickly, the demon scratched fiercely at the bottoms of the doctor's feet, not before licking them to try and make them even  _ more  _ sensitive. He was rewarded with by far the loudest and most moan filled laugh. He could feel his own arousal pulse with the sound, and started to rub against Flug's as he continued to attack every ticklish area on the scientist.

Coherent thought was sacrificed the moment Flug felt Black Hat rubbing himself against him, as well as the tickling on his feet. “B-BLAAHAHAHAHAAAACK HAT~~!! PLEEEHEHEEEASEE~ AHHAANNGH~~!!” He couldn't finish his sentence, it quickly being overtaken by the laughter and moans that freely flowed from him.

Black Hat had been too caught up in his own world, only knowing how to tickle his doctor senseless. He would definitely have to tell him to mass produce this serum.

As they continued like this for some time, Flug's moans started to rule out over his laughs. He could feel his release coming, and fast. It wasn't helped by the fact that as Black Hat tickled him with no mercy, he kept rubbing their arousals together, no doubt sending him closer to his own climax. 

Dr. Flug squirmed intensely underneath his boss, arching his back and trying to bend his knees enough so he could press his thighs together in a vain attempt to protect his crotch. But with Black Hat’s positioning over him, it was near impossible to do. 

Drool was slipping down his chin, unable to stop it as he neared closer and closer to his release. Tears had formed so much and so often in his eyes that even if the demon had been facing him, he was unsure he’d even be able to tell what kind of expression was covering his face as he mercilessly attacked his over sensitive body. For some reason, it sent more jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

“B-BLAAHHHAHAHAHAA~HAHAAANNNGGHHH~~~!!! BLACK H-HAHAAHAHAAATT~!” He tried to say, his moans and laughs almost drowning out his words completely. “I-IIIIHHIHIHIHIHIIIII~ I TH-THINK I’M GONNA~ GYAHAHAHAAANNNNGGHH~~!!!” 

The smirk that had taken up Black Hat’s face this whole time somehow grew  _ wider  _ once he heard his doctor’s attempt at voicing just how close he was to his climax. 

“Is that so?” He said and his tickling increased far beyond what was humanly possible for sure, but the Eldritch was determined to make this as pleasurable as possible for them both. “Then I’ll just have to make this the most euphoric orgasm you’ve ever had~.”

And he wasn’t wrong. Soon after Black Hat had intensified his tickling on the scientist, his climax came fast, and pretty hard at that. He arched his back as he moaned the loudest he physically could, his senses completely and utterly overloaded. 

Black Hat’s own orgasm was not far behind as his rubbing increased over Flug’s overstimulated member, stopping when his climax finally came, halting all his movement. 

The two panted for a few moments as they came down from their highs, attempting to catch their breath. 

Black Hat was the first to get up, quite wobbly as he had to use the table to help himself stand. Granted he was actually  _ able  _ to get up. He retracted his tentacles from Flug’s body, them disappearing quickly under his coattail. He stood straight and placed his hands behind his back, turning to face Flug who was still on the floor.

Dr. Flug was definitely way more tired than his boss as he wasn’t even able to sit up. He could feel that his body was overstimulated, and a noticeable stain was between his legs, much to his embarrassment. His cheeks became a brighter red than they already were when his eyes met Black Hat’s.

“I liked the results of the serum, Flug. I want you to mass produce this, as well as its antidote. But clean up first. You look like a mess~” He gave one last smug grin before turning to exit the lab, acting as if nothing happened other than his odd walk as he left. 

Flug slowly sat up, staring off at the lab door after his boss had left. 

If Black Hat wanted him to make more of the serum, then of course he would. 

But not without doing a test of his own.


End file.
